


The Thanagarian And The Amazon

by orphan_account



Series: Shayera And Diana: Passion Warriors [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman reveal their mutual attraction for each other.</p><p>All is going good for the women and their blossoming romance until Batman and John Stewart find out...  Will Shayera and Diana be able to keep their relationship together or will it be torn apart by Batman and Green Lantern?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

**The Thanagarian And The Amazon**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

Summary: _Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman reveal their mutual attraction for each other._

  
_All is going good for the women and their blossoming romance until Batman and John Stewart find out...  Will Shayera and Diana be able to keep their relationship together or will it be torn apart by Batman and Green Lantern?_

 

 

**1.**

 

Diana of Themyscira walked down a hallway on board the Justice League's Watchtower, she is looking for Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl to ask her if she would like to go to the upcoming Justice League banquet. Diana walked past one of the Training Rooms, she saw John Stewart and Shayera inside and they were arguing, Diana narrowed her eyes at John.  Diana hated the way that John had been treating Shayera as of late, since Superman and the others welcomed Shayera back into the league with open arms John remained cold and hateful.  Unable to stand anymore Diana entered the room.

 "Well hello Diana, to what do we owe this pleasure?" John asked sarcastically, Diana ignored John and turned to Shayera.

"Shayera, could I speak to you privately?" Diana asked nervously.

"Sure Diana, I was hoping to talk to you today anyway." Shayera replied, Diana's heart soared when she heard the redhead's words.

Shayera walked over to Diana and took the Amazon's left hand before they left the Training Room.

Once the pair was outside in the hallway Shayera turned to Diana and smiled at the brunette heroine.

"So Diana, what is on your mind?" Shayera asked as she led Diana to her quarters.

"I... was wondering if you have a date for the banquet?" Diana asked hesitantly, Shayera's smile got wider.  Suddenly Shayera pushed Diana against the door and locked eyes with Diana.

"I'd love to go with you, Diana." Shayera whispered before she leaned forward and kissed Diana gently on the lips, Diana closed her eyes as she melted into Shayera's kiss, Diana grabbed Shayera's left leg and wrapped it around her waist.

Shayera could feel herself becoming wet underneath her pants, Shayera gently stroked Diana's long black hair with her right hand.  Once they seperated Diana leaned in and kissed Shayera's neck which caused the redhead to throw her head back and moan Diana's name.

"Ohhhh." Shayera moaned as Diana moved her hands down to Shayera's pants and pushed them down revealing Shayera's neatly shaved pussy.

"Oh my." Diana said in husky voice, Diana slipped a finger inside the redhead.  "Mmmm!" Shayera groaned as she felt the intrusion of Diana's finger.

"D-Diana ... b-bed." Shayera stammered.  Diana walked over to the bed with Shayera in her arms, Diana laid Shayera down on the bed before Diana joined the winged redhead on the bed.  Once Diana was on top of Shayera the Thanigarian wrapped her legs tightly around Diana, the Amazon beauty began humping Shayera hard and fast, cum began oozing from both Shayera and Diana.  "Diana, I...I'm about to...CUM!!" Shayera screamed as she arched her back.  Shayera released Diana, Diana moved down Shayera's body unitl she was staring at the Thanigarian's drippling pussy, Diana licked her lips seductively before lowering her head in between Shayera's legs and began eating Shayera's pussy.

"Shayera arched her back and gasped sharply, Diana's mouth filled with Shayera's juices.  The Amazon was loving Shayera's taste, Shayera was in heaven as she ran her fingers through Diana's hair.

"Oh Diana, your tongue feels soo good inside me.  D-don't stop." Shayera moaned loudly.

Diana kept up the pace of her licks, Diana then slowed down and swirled her tongue around inside Shayera, which drove the Thanigarian wild with lust.  After Diana was finished she crawled up into Shayera's arms and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Shayera." Diana whispered.  "You're welcome Diana, I'll do anything for you." Shayera replied and was rewarded with another kiss from Diana.

 "Thank you Shayera, you were amazing." Diana said after she rolled over onto her left side to face her bedmate, Shayera blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Diana, you were too, I've never been this drained after making love before." Shayera said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Diana whispered, Shayera straddled Diana and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips briefly.

"Don't ever apoligize for making love to me, Diana." Shayera said, Diana nodded slowly.

Then Shayera laid her head down on Diana's chest and closed her eyes, Diana gently caressed Shayera's face as she herself began feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight Shayera, I love you." Diana said she closed her eyes, Shayera smiled when she heard Diana's words.  "I love you too, Diana." Shayera said before she fell asleep thinking of Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shayera woke up still in Diana's arms, for the first time in a long time Shayera felt  happy and content.  She smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, Batman was walking around the Watchtower looking for Diana.  He hadn't seen the Amazon since she was in a sparring match with Vixen and Black Canary, Batman saw John Stewart and asked him had he seen Diana and John told Batman that she was with Shayera last.  Then Batman and John decided to go to Shayera's quarters.

Diana sat up on the bed, she looked at Shayera, who was standing naked in the bathroom doorway.  Shayera looked back at Diana and blew Diana a kiss, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Could you answer the door please Diana?" Shayera asked.  "I'd be delighted, Shayera." Diana answered, Diana got out of bed and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body before making her way over to the door.  Diana pressed the Open button and the door slid up revealing John and Bruce, who were shocked to see Wonder Woman there _and_ wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Diana?" Batman asked angrily as Shayera came out of the bathroom in a towel, she walked up behind Diana and wrapped her strong arms and wings around the Amazon Princess.

"Why is it any of your business why Diana is here, Batman?  Last time I checked you're not her boyfriend nor her Father.  So I suggest that you; One: Mind your own business and Two: Leave my quarters and take John with you." Shayera said with venom in her voice.

"Just that we won't let this stand, Shayera." John said before leaving with Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen and Black Canary are leaving the Infirmary after Dinah accidently injured Mari when they were sparring, thankfully Mari's injuries were mostly superficial, Dinah walked ahead of Mari, not sure if she was angry with her. Mari dropped her gaze as she walked into her quarters, she was about to shut the door when the blonde woman stopped her.

"Mari wait...please, can we talk?" Dinah asked, the ebony heroine sighed and nodded.  Mari walked over and sat down on the bed, Dinah followed her lead and sat down next to her ebony friend.

"What do you want to talk about Dinah?" Mari asked.  "I...I broke up with Oliver Mari, I'm divorcing him." Mari looked at Dinah and smiled.

"So, where does that us?" the African woman asked, "I was hoping that you would escort me to the League's banquet on Saturday night." Dinah said, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course I'll escort you Dinah sweetie." Mari said as she reached over and gently grasped the blonde's right hand.

"Mari, I-I have to tell you something."

"Ok Dinah, what is it?" Mari asked.

"Well you see Mari, the reason that I'm leaving Oliver is that I fell in love with someone else." Dinah said with a sigh.

"Who is it?" Vixen inquired, Dinah smiled at Mari before she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Mari's.

"You Mari... I've fallen in love with you." the blonde whispered into Mari's left ear.  "Dinah." Mari whispered.

"Oh Mari, it's always been you, I was just too afraid to admit my feelings for you until now." 

"Mari, do you think that we can hold off on having sex?" Dinah asked gently.

"Sure, anything you want, Dinah." the ebony woman replied.

The women undressed and climbed into bed together, Dinah wrapped her arms around Mari and let out a content sigh.

"You ok Dinah?" Mari asked.  "Yes Mari sweetie, you've made me so happy, I feel loved for the first time in a long time." the blonde said before she nuzzled closer to her new lover.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, Dinah." Mari said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

****************

Meanwhile...

Not all of the romance is happening on  board the Watchtower, Selina Kyle is going to visit her girlfriend Lois Lane, who is working late at the Daily Planet, Selina and Lois have been dating for close to a year now and are talking about getting engaged.  Selina had stopped off at a flourist and picked up some red roses for Lois, she smiled as the elevator stopped on Lois' floor.

"This night can't get any better." Selina said to herself as she exited the elevator.

Selina walked up to Lois' office door and knocked.  "Yes?" Lois said from inside.

"Special delivery for Lois Lane." Selina answered, Lois sprang from her seat and hurried to her door and opened it to Selina standing there with the roses in her hand and smiling.

"Hey babe." Lois said with a coy smile.  "Hey yourself sexy." Selina said before entering Lois' office.

 "Working late again sweetheart?" Selina asked Lois after she placed the boquet of roses on her file cabinet.

"Yeah, sorry Selina." Lois said sadly, Selina walked over to Lois and pulled her chair out from behind her desk.

"Time for you to take a break." Selina said playfully.

 Lois smiled wickedly at Selina and licked her lips, Selina turned and walked back to the door and locked it.

Selina came back over to Lois and straddled her, Lois grabbed Selina's hips as the taller woman leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm." Selina moaned into Lois' mouth, their kiss was brief.  Once they seperated Selina smiled at Lois.

"Lois, I've got a surprise for you." "Really?  What is it?"

"I saw Supergirl earlier today, she said that she and Barbara won't be at the banquet, so she gave me their tickets."

"Ok sweetheart, I'd love to go since its important to you." Lois said.

"Mmmm good, now onto more... pressing issues." Selina replied.

 

 

 

 


End file.
